


Hidden Talent

by xplainjade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xplainjade/pseuds/xplainjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack follows Stiles to a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talent

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf nor do I own this song ! It’s just a dream that won’t leave my mind ^_^ song credit goes to Christian Kane Lets Take A Drive

 

The bar was smoke filled people grouped together with no rhyme or reason. In the corner with eyes that had seen too much was a boy who some would call a man. To his right the stage was being setup, wires going this way and that.   
The waitress slid up to him with a smile and a drink.” You playing tonight?” Haven’t thought that far into the rest of my night.. he said with a smirk . Well it’s been awhile and you know you always feel better when it’s all said and done. ‘True “was all he said, she placed the drink in front of him and said I’ll put your name on the queue when your called you can say yes or no. As she walk away all he could do was smile.

The night progressed with many a laugh and wince thrown in for good measure, till he was finally called on deck, Stiles are you in the building tonight? Will you play for us? He finished his drink and stepped onto the stage. Tonight I have a song that my mom used to love and I think a friends of mine should hear, don’t think I didn’t see you all follow me! As he started to play 

So he's gone and left you all alone?  
You think the better of your years  
Were spent with him.  
The little girl who used to dance  
On fire and brimstone  
Is all but dead.  
Where's the girl I knew that held  
A lighter up to the radio,  
She'd do anything she wants  
Because she can?  
We were seventeen and wild  
And we were jumpin' on the Devil's bed...  
I didn't raise you like that.

I taught you lessons about freedom  
Strapped to the bucket of a 455.  
I lit your hair on fire  
Racing ten mile flats  
Where American heavy metal thrives.  
Oh we were waitin' and wishin'  
On pink slips and kisses at the end of the line.  
When you rat-a-tat tatted on the glass  
And you screamed on high,  
I'm alive.

You can say that cat is long gone  
I bet you look real hard  
You can find that girl within  
She's probably waitin' in the wings  
For you to come along.  
To let her out again  
You need a quarter mile, a bunch of horses,  
And some gasoline.

I taught you lessons about freedom  
Strapped to the bucket of a 455.  
I lit your hair on fire  
Racing ten mile flats  
Where American heavy metal thrives.  
Oh we were waitin' and wishin'  
On pink slips and kisses at the end of the line.  
When you rat-a-tat tatted on the glass  
And you screamed,  
I'm alive.

I'm alive  
You wanna meet a girl I used to know,  
Let's take a drive. 

As the last cords played you could make out a girl with tears down her face and some would call a pack of boys around her with their mouths hanging open. Stiles steps off the stage to applause and fan fair. Yet he just calmly walks over to her and so softly they can barely hear him says it will be ok, and hugs her.

 

An: It can either be Lynda or Erica you pick ^_^


End file.
